I Just Want To Be With You
by Rini-Rose
Summary: Two-shot. Part one Kankuro and Kiba meet, if not so nicely at a bar. Can Kiba accept Kankuro? KankuroxKiba Part 2 Neji has given up on chasing Gaara after three years. What will Gaara do? NejixGaara
1. Kankuro and Kiba

**Chapter 1**

**Kankuro and Kiba**

Kankuro glared at the wall across from him, downing the beer in his hand before slamming it on the bar counter in front of him. Giving dirty looks to anyone who dared meet his eyes he looked around, looking and finding what he was looking for.

There on the dance floor danced Kiba Inuzuka, who just happened to meet Kankuro's glare, brushing his dark locks from the deep brown pools that were his eyes. Smirking Kiba ran his hand through his hair again, then turned away, continuing to dance with the people around him.

Kankuro growled lowly, turning back around to face the bartender. "Another." The bartender, who at this point knew not to push Kankuro, raced off and brought him back another Coors. _'What an irritatingly stupid puppy.'_ He thought, glaring malevolently into his drink.

"You really should get over it. Does his opinion mean anything any ways?" Gaara had a point, but he didn't know the half of it. So, I ignored him.

I was sore at Kiba because of the other night.

* * *

_ "Hey, my name's Kankuro." I smiled at the shorter brunette boy. _

_ "Hello." He smiled at me. "I'm Kiba."_

_ "How about I buy you a drink?" I winked at him. "Or a couple."_

_ "Sure." We walked over to the bar. I ordered a Coors, and he ordered a Miller Light. "Thanks!" Kiba sent me a heart melting smile. _

_ "No problem." I said, leaning closer. "Your hot, I'm cold. You know what we can make? Steam." I winked again. Kiba grinned, standing up. _

_ "You know what?" He asked._

_ "What?" I stood up, standing close to him. Kiba, still smiling, moved closer to me, beer in hand. Suddenly he smirked, lifting his drink above my head and emptying the contents of it on my head. Stunned, I stared at him in shock._

_ "So not interested, loser." Smirking again, Kiba sauntered off into the crowd, the people around me laughing._

* * *

"Stop moping. It's pathetic." I turned and gave my younger brother a hard look. Gaara just stared impassively at me, eyes unemotional and tone uncaring.

"Easy for you to say." I growled, staring over to where Kiba was dance with his group of friends. "You're not the one who got humiliated in front of the whole bar _and_ got rejected."

"I understand how you feel." A smooth voice from behind us came. We turned to face a tall boy with long chocolate silk hair and pale lavender eyes. He was looking at Gaara, who had turned back around to stare into his drink.

"Good to know." I gave a small smile, holding my hand out to shake.

"My name's Neji Hyuga." The boy said in a polite voice.

"I'm Kankuro. Sabaku No Kankuro." I replied as he shook my hand. "Who was the girl who kicked your ass around?"

"Guy. Actually, you know him. A red head, sea foam green eyes, on the short side." His gaze returned to Gaara's stiff form. I followed his gaze and lifted an eyebrow. That's why he was on Kiba's side.

"I see. That brunette over there, with the fangs on his cheeks. His name is Kiba." I said.

"I'm sorry."

"Same to you." I sighed. "Why don't you take a seat with us." Gaara twitched slightly, his hand clenching around his bottle. Neji noticed this, and decided to sit next to me.

"Can I have a Margarita?" He asked the bartender. Soon he had his drink and was taking a sip of the cool, refreshing liquid. "What are you going to do about that Kiba guy?"

"I really don't know. What are you going to do?" I countered with a question of my own.

"Nothing. I've been chasing the same person for three years now, from my senior year to now." Neji's voice had suddenly taken on the coolness of an ice cube. "I'm finished."

If I didn't know my brother better I would have said he had no reaction. But, since I've known him since he was in diapers I could detect the look of shock and pain in his eyes, the slight flinch of his hand.

"I see. You sure?" I asked, watching my brother out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes." He responded quickly and calmly, taking a sip of his Margarita.

"Well, do whatever you have to." I smiled at him, and he chuckled. "Some people are just too difficult when it comes down to it." We both laughed it off.

I took a sip of my beer, then turned on my stool to observe the people around me. My eyes found Kiba, and he sure looked pissed. He was glaring at Neji and I, his arms crossed, his posture stiff. I raised an eyebrow at him when I caught his eye. The red fangs on his cheeks began to blend in with his skin as he looked away.

Time to see what would happen if I ignored him, I turned back to Neji. "Hey, Kiba's pissed that I'm 'flirting' with you" I made air quotes. "Just go with it, okay? Let's see what happens."

Neji grinned, and nodded. "Sounds fun. I love to piss people off." I laughed at that.

"I bet your good at it too!" We laughed again, looking happy and flirty, but really just having fun taking the piss out of Kiba. I turned and saw Kiba glaring daggers over here again. "Well, we sure are doing a good job." I said. "He's even more mad."

"Good." Neji smirked. "He deserves it. But he's not the only one. There are many people out there who do." He scanned the room, eyes lingering on Gaara for a while longer then everyone else. Gaara hadn't looked up from his drink since Neji had declared he wouldn't chase Gaara anymore.

"Some people just don't know when something good happens to them." I said softly, looking down then into Neji's eyes. Neji nodded, reaching over and squeezing my shoulder affectionately.

"Excuse me, can I have a word with you?" I looked up and found myself staring into Kiba's eyes. "Alone?" I looked at Neji.

"I'm sorry Neji-_kun_. I'll be back in a moment." I stood and followed Kiba, exchanging smirks with Neji on the way. I followed Kiba through a door way and up a set of stairs before we reached a little sitting area. There were couches and pillows, blankets strewn everywhere.

"This is where people who get too drunk stay." Kiba explained, his voice harsh.

"You had something you wanted to talk me about?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "Can we make this fast?"

Kiba glared up at me. "You're a jerk, you know that?" I raised an eyebrow, looking down at the shorter boy. Kiba's arms were rim-rod straight at his sides, his hands in clenched fists, his face covered in a beautiful rosy blush.

"Why is that?"

"You sure move on fast, don't you?" Kiba snapped, jabbing my chest with his finger. I rubbed the spot, wincing at the slight pain that was now there.

"Ouch!" I complained. "What was that for?"

"You're a jerk! You act like you liked me, but today your flirting with some long haired whore!"

"Neji is not a whore." I glared at him. "Why do you even care? I thought you didn't have any feelings for me."

"Why would you think that?!" He threw his hands up in the air, then turned and went to sit on a couch.

"Well, maybe a Miller Light poured on my head was the reason." I went and sat next to him, leaning back into the couch cushions. "The fact you said it so wasn't going to happen." I put emphasis on the word so. "And the fact you made me a laughing stock last night."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Kiba rubbed his eyes. "I get that I was being a jerk, okay? I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." I smiled and punched him lightly in the shoulder. HE smiled back at me, but his frown returned as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing also.

"Back downstairs to the bar. See ya!" I turned and began to walk away.

""Wait, Kankuro!" I looked over my shoulder at him. "That's it? That's all I get?"

"What did you expect?" I asked, turning fully to face him, that's when I noticed he was shaking and trying not to cry.

"Nothing. Just go." He turned around, facing away from me. He shoulders quivered more, and I knew he was crying. Slowly I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind. He jolted in shock.

"No, I won't leave until you tell me what you want." I said calmly. He shook his head, but I was one obstinate guy. "Tell me Kiba."

"I don't want you to flirt with that Neji guy! I want you to flirt with _me_! I want you to go after _me_!" He whipped around in my arms and hugged me around the waist tight. "Don't go back down to him!"

I chuckled, using a hand to lift his chin. "Neji and I aren't here together, or dating or flirting. He likes my younger brother. We did that just to make you jealous." I laughed at the look of rage on his face. "What did you expect, I was pissed when you rudely turned me down the other night, and I really didn't think it would even bother you."

"You asshole!" He hiccupped. I wiped the last of his trailing tears away.

"If I'm such an asshole, why are you still hugging me? Why are you still crying?"

He was silent a while, just holding onto me before he answered. "I want to get to know you. I want to be with you when we know each other enough." He looked up into my eyes, his eyes pleading.

"I want that too." I smiled. "I just wanted to be with you." I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss, then kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my neck.


	2. Neji and Gaara

**Chapter 2**

**Neji and Gaara**

"Nothing. I've been chasing the same person for three years, from my senior year to now." Neji's voice had suddenly taken on the coolness of an ice cube. "I'm finished."

I flinched at the sound of those harsh words, my hand gripping my bottle tighter and my eyes flashing with shock and pain. As if to add salt to an open wound, Neji was sitting beside Kankuro and being all flirty. Kankuro left soon, thank god, with Kiba.

Neji and I said nothing, just sitting and drinking our beer. Neji was finished chasing, after three years? He and I had been in the same graduating class, and since we had hit senior year he had taken a liking to me.

To say that, is actually an understatement. He had followed me around, appearing at the most random of times. He flirted with me, joked with me, annoyed me from that year on. I wasn't safe at my art school, at my house, or in another country. Where ever I was, that infuriating brunette made sure to be there too.

Now, after three years he was suddenly giving up? Sure, he had been irritating as hell at first, but I guess you could say that I enjoyed it sometimes. Not that I'd admit it to him.

I enjoyed the small presents, the love of my art work, and the support when I was down he had given me. No one had ever cared that much, no one cared if I was happy of not. Only Neji did. But, I didn't like him, I'm not gay, but why does it hurt so bad to hear him say those words? It shouldn't matter, I didn't want anything more then maybe friendship with him, right?

"Gaara? Are you alright?" I looked up, meeting lavender pools. I nodded curtly, then continued to stare into my drink and figure things out in my head.

Neji stood, once again knocking my train of thought off course. I looked up at him as he slapped some bills on the counter before turning to me.

"Good bye Gaara, I guess I'll see you around." He held out his hand politely for me to shake. That was new. Normally he'd grab my ass or lick my ear, or do something perverted as a good bye. I slowly took his hand a shook it. He turned and left.

I sat there for a long time, waiting for Kankuro to come back. When he finally did Neji had been gone over an hour, and I was pissed off at waiting that long.

"Took you long enough!" I growled, standing up and stalking to the door, ignoring the frightened look on Kankuro's face and the mutt now hiding behind him.

"Things didn't go well with Neji, huh?" Kankuro asked after he had regained his composure. I slid into the backseat, ignoring him. "Blew it, huh?"

"Shut up and drive!" I snapped, my temper peaking. "Get me home. Now."

Kiba slid in the passenger seat next to Kankuro as he turned the ignition and we pulled away from the curb. The ride was silent for a while, the two guys in front happy and me brooding in back. What Neji said had continued to ring through my head, and Kiba reaching over and taking Kankuro's hand in his only made it worst. I watched as Kankuro griped Kiba's hand, smiling softly at him before he turned back to face the road.

'_Love and relationships are for idiots any way!'_ I thought, glaring out the window once more. We dropped Kiba off before making our way home.

I jumped out of the car before it had stopped completely, storming into the house and kicking off my shoes. Ignoring a worried Temari, I went up the stairs and proceeded to slam my door shut. I flopped out onto my bed, staring up at my ceiling in the darkened room.

'_I don't care if he doesn't want me anymore. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care.'_ Tears pricked my eyes to my irritation. Frustrated I wiped them away, getting up to go wash the eye makeup I had on off in the bathroom. Returning to my room, I pulled of my pants and t-shirt, and got in bed. Lying there, I ignored the tears pouring down my face, for reasons I didn't understand, and fell into a restless sleep.

The dream I had opened my eyes.

* * *

_I walked through the meadow, trying to find something. I didn't know what I was looking for, I just knew it was very important for me to find it. I came to a pond, where a boy with long chocolate hair sat. He looked up, smiling and motioning for me to sit next to him. He held out a hand for me to take and I smiled widely, taking it and sitting beside him._

"_Hello Gaara." His voice was like melted caramel, sweet like chocolate. His smile showing his porcelain teeth. _

"_Neji." I breathed, smiling softly at him and leaning in, letting him wrap his arms around my waist. We were close together, our lips barely an inch apart before another voice boomed out._

"_No, I won't do anything! I don't need you anymore!" The Neji who was holding onto me yanked away, joining the Neji standing in front of me._

"_Neji?!" I cried, standing up._

"_You're not worth it!" A voice behind me said. I turned and there was a third Neji._

"_But-!"_

"_Why wouldn't you admit you liked me? Because you're a selfish little boy!" Another Neji taunted. I spun in a circle, facing all the Neji's as they said in unison._

"_You're not worth it! You won't even admit you're gay! Well I'm finished! DONE!" They shouted the last word._

"_NOOO!!!!!" I screamed._

* * *

I screamed, sitting up in bed, sweat pouring down my body. Temari and Kankuro rushed in.

"Gaara, are you okay?!" Temari asked, running over and placing a hand on my forehead.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro asked, rubbing my bare and sweat slicked back. I panted, staring around with wild eyes.

"Neji!" I whispered. "I need to see Neji!" I jumped out of bed and pulled on a shirt and some pants, grabbing my keys to my car and running out of the room.

"Gaara, its three in the morning!" Temari cried as my siblings rushed after me. "He's going to be asleep! Why don't you wait till tomorrow? What's going on?"

I ignored her and opened the garage on the way to my car. Pulling open the door I slid in, cranking up the engine.

"Gaara, C'mon dude, relax a second!" Was the last thing I heard my brother say before I pulled out and shot down the street.

I drove crazily, finally getting to Neji's apartment building. I ran through the doors, ignoring the man behind a desk calling for me. I took the elevator up and hit Neji's floor number and waited, listening to the infuriatingly catchy music play. When the doors opened finally, I rushed out, running down the hall to Neji's apartment, where I proceeded to bang my fists against the door hard.

The door opened and there Neji stood, looking irritable but beautiful. The moon behind him made his skin glow brightly, his hair shine darkly, and his eyes lighter than normal.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, then looked up at me with a glare. "Are you aware of the time Gaara?" I ignored his statement, pushing past him and entering the apartment. "Alright, come on in." He said sarcastically.

I walked over and paced in front of the windows, unable to sit still as the brunette sat calmly on his couch. All was silent for a while.

"Gaara, to what do I owe this rude visit?" Neji asked, crossing his arms. "I would like to go to bed, so if we can make this quick. I have a date later, and I want to feel refreshed for it."

I spun on my heel and glared at him. "A date?"

"Yes. Dating is not a crime." His eyes gave away nothing, similar to mine.

"Then tell me this, you infuriating brunette, did you dream tonight? 'cause I sure as hell did!" I continued to pace, running my hands through my hair in agitation. "I dreamt I was in a meadow beside a pond with you. We just about kissed when you said you didn't want me and stood by another you! I turned and there was another you rejecting. Then another! You all said I was selfish for not admitting I was gay! That I should have admitted I like you, they taunted!"

I turned to face Neji, my chest heaving with the effort not to throw myself at him. My dream seemed stupid now that I thought about it. Neji's eyebrow was quirked as he looked at me impassively.

"Well, here it is! I'm GAY! And I'm gay for YOU!" I shouted throwing my head back as I did so. I looked at Neji after my declaration, daring him to insult me.

Neji stood calmly and came over to me. My breath hitched as he reached a hand out, only to place it on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

I slapped his hand away. "I'm fine! So now what?"

"What do you mean?" Neji countered. I fisted my hair in frustration.

"What do we do from here?!" I cried out, throwing my hands up.

"Nothing. I told you I was through, didn't I?" Neji was serious as he turned away from me and headed to his kitchen. I stood there, hands hanging limply at my side, my face shadowed.

"You were serious?" I asked quietly, focusing on not letting my voice break.

"Very." Neji replied, returning with a cup of coffee.

"I just. . . admitted everything. . . and told you I liked you. . . for no reason then?" My arms came up to wrap around my front, holding the pieces that were me together. Neji said nothing. "Well. . . I'm sorry to have bothered you." Tears began to run down my face. "Good bye. . . Neji. . ." I turned to leave.

"Why Gaara?! Why now do you have to realize you liked me?!" Neji suddenly shout, I flinched turning to face an enraged Neji. "God, you were so dense! And the rejection I felt is what you're feeling now! Why would I want that back?! Huh?! Enlighten me!"

That was when he got a good look at my face. His look was one of pure astonishment. "Gaara?" He took a step near me. I sobbed, my shoulder shaking as my knees gave out on me and I was on the ground, sitting on them. "Gaara?" He took another step near me.

I cried harder, knowing I had lost the only thing that had mattered to me all these years. Why was I so stupid?! So blind?! I ruined everything!

"Gaara, please don't cry!" Neji was kneeling beside me now. "why are you crying?" I slapped his hands away, moving backwards to sit with my legs against my knees, my arms wrapped around them.

"Why are you doing this to me Gaara?" Neji's voice was desperate, as he lifted my chin. His eyes softened more as he looked into my tear stained face. "I don't want to hurt you, I just thought you didn't care after all!"

I shook more as more sobs wracked my body. "Gaara, I only wanted to stop feeling rejected. I'm sorry Gaara!" He pulled me up so I was standing and yanked me over to the couch, pulling me onto his lap. "Shh. . . Gaara, please stop crying." He kissed my sweaty hair, rubbing my back soothingly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder, bound and determined not to let go of the boy in front of me ever again. I hiccupped through the tears, leaning heavily against his chest.

"Gaara, I'm such a lying bastard. I do still want you, I need you! You have got to understand I'd never leave you, I was lying to take pressure off you!" Neji sounded scared, probably afraid I was going to have a seizure. We sat like that for a long time, until my tears had subsided.

Neji turned me to face him ,looking deep into my eyes. "Gaara, I love you." He kissed my forehead. "And I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I just want to be with you Neji!" I whimpered, moving closer.

"And I, you." Leaning forward he kissed me, and I kissed him back. Smiling Neji pulled away. We sat on the couch, watching the sun rise, falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
